Avatar: part 1
by CKNola
Summary: A powerful new student joins the school (R/R)


AVATAR  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters EXCEPT Avatar, who is mine, Mine, ALL MINE! I am not making a dime from this.  
Authors note: the story is kind of told from Antons point of view  
In other words until he knows a characters first name of codename they will be referred to by their looks or last name.  
(Chapter one: Introductions)  
*Why am I even on a plane to start with? I can fly, heck; I can fly faster than jets. *  
Thought the teenager sitting on the plane. He was intensely bored. Fiddling his fingers.  
In actuality he hated planes, although he found intense irony in that, he loved being able to fly without them, but planes where a confined spaces, something he couldn't control, and he hated that.  
Fortunately the plane was about to land. It touched down and he unbuckled and gently pushed his way to the front. This was his first time in New York and it had been a long, insufferable, flight from New Orleans.  
  
He finally stepped out from the hallway, he didn't really have any idea who it was he was looking for, all he had was a name, Scott Summers.  
  
"Excuse me, are you Anton Seifer?" He turned around to see a girl; she was about a foot shorter than him and had a white streak in her hair.  
  
"I'm whoever you want me to be," he said with a smirk and noticed her blush. And continued "yeah, I'm Anton, who are you?  
  
"I'm Rouge, I'm from Xaviers school, Mr. Summers & I where looking for ya. Follow me I told Mr. Summers we'd meet back at the waiting area under a clock."  
  
He followed her closely, the same smirk on his face, she had kept on blushing for a few more minutes. He had to admit it was flattering…usually lines like that had gotten him nothing more than rolling eyes.  
  
They reached the huge lines of seats and sat down next to each other.  
"Nice to meet ya" Anton said extending his hand. She took it and he kissed her gloved hand, he was being cheesy but he figured [What the heck, charming pretty girls only hurts if their boyfriends are stronger than me, and that isn't probable.]  
She blushed again "I heard your from New Orleans, I wonder if you've ever been to Mississippi?" she asked.  
"A few times, some relatives there, why?"  
"I'm from Mississippi, Meridian."  
"Never been there sorry. Most of my relatives where more around Picayune, or small towns around it."  
"That's nice, I gotta admit, I was kinda expecting you to be more… Cajun like." She grinned.  
"Nope, I know a few Cajuns though. Besides I bet you aren't what people expect when they meet a Mississippian."  
"True" she grinned.  
  
"There you are." another voice said. He walked up he was dressed in normal looking clothes and had on red sunglasses.  
Rouge nodded "Mr. Summers this is Anton."  
Anton stood up and shook Summers hand, Summers was shorter than he expected… but then again his power wasn't psychic.  
  
The motley group walked toward the parking lot and into the car a red convertible. Anton had to admit the ride looked amazing.  
  
"Now THIS is my kinda car." He said with envy and surprise in his voice.  
"It may be your type, but it's my car, since someone stole my bike." he said and looked a Rouge, who did a mock 'I don't know what he's talking about' shrug.  
"Get in" Summers said. Rouge hopped in the back, Anton jumped over the door into shotgun.  
"Next time use the door." Summers said as he started the car.  
  
  
They had made it well outside the city before conversation picked up again.  
"So what do you think of your brief introduction to New York?" Summers asked.  
"Honestly? Kinda overrated, but then again I'm a big city person so I'm used too it.  
Only thing that impressed me was the Statue of Liberty."  
A short look was shot between Summers and Rouge.  
"Well that impresses everyone. So what's New Orleans actually like." He asked, Anton mentally noted the change in subject.  
"Cool place, I enjoyed it. Saints finally had a halfway decent season. And you get the reputation of a "party City" thanks to Mardi Gras."  
"Is that really as crazy as they make it out to be?" Rouge asked.  
Anton turned to face her "Well it isn't a party for subtlety that's for sure. Silly costumes and people throwing souvenirs from floats, but it isn't as crazy as some make it to be either.  
Like the women flashing, that only happens in the French Quarter. And I think it's blown out of proportion. But then again some guys come down there just for that."  
  
"We're almost there." Summers said.  
The car pulled up to a large gate. "I see your back Scott, with our new student." Said a female voice with a somewhat distinct accent.  
"Yes Ororo, mind letting us in? Scott said, smirking.  
The gate opened and they drove in, into a garage that Anton looked around at, a collection of rather nice cars. He definitely hoped that they'd let him test drive some.  
  
The group entered the mansion. Anton looked around with a smile appearing on his face.  
"So you can show your teeth." Rouge chimed in looking at Antons smile.  
"Ha, yeah, this reminds me of a lot of the French Quarter houses. At least part of this place will remind me of a home. Well other than my fellow Southerner." He said, this time Rouge went without blush, but did smile.  
  
Summers shook his head and grinned "Mind coming along? The Professor wants to meet you Anton."  
  
"Oh you mean Xavier, the guy who runs this place?" Anton asked.  
"Yes." Summers motioned for them to follow them and kept walking.  
Anton couldn't resist himself and mocked Summers motion before following, getting another smile out of Rouge.  
  
They entered the very official looking office of Professor Charles Francis Xavier.  
Anton looked at him; he was in a wheelchair, dressed in a suit, and bald.  
He certainly didn't look like a powerful mutant, or mutant sympathizer. But then again neither did Anton.  
  
"I am Professor Xavier, you've already met Scott Summers, and our student Rouge." He smiled, despite his highly "official" look he had a kind, yet knowing, voice.  
The door behind them opened, and Anton looked to see a pair of good looking women enter, one tall with brown-red hair, and a black woman with white hair.  
"These are Jean Grey and Ororo Monroe. They are also teachers at the University." Xavier stated.  
"I recognize Dr. Grey, you spoke at the Senate hearings."  
"Good," Xavier spoke again. "I've heard you are rather powerful, even in Mutant circles, so what are your powers?"  
Anton smirked "A picture is worth a thousand words."  
He reached under the Professors desk and lifted it a few feet off the ground then gently set it back down.  
"I have enhanced strength and speed. I can fly, and manipulate energy.  
I can shoot some power blasts, but since you can't create energy I assume it's from absorption…but I don't know of any limits so far." Anton explained, smirking again.  
"Ahem," the Professor cleared his throat. "From now on please refrain from using your powers on our furniture." He said half-joking "and I would like to run a test on your powers if you don't mind. Most mutants with multiple abilities have one that links them, if we know what your link is, it will be easier to teach you how to control them."  
"Fine." Anton said, he was eager for something to do.  
  
He entered the room, large and somewhat square looking, various panels, and one large window overlooking the floor.  
Anton was now in there alone with the others looking above from the window.  
"The students have dubbed this the 'Danger Room' the little discs on your chest will monitor you to see how your body is handling some stress."  
"Fine, let's get started" D said, he figured at the least this would be interesting, at the most it will be fun.  
"The room will simulate some enemies we'll do this on low level challenge, then up it as we go along."  
"Ok" Anton, said, sounding more impatient than he had meant too.  
  
The room started making a slight humming sound.  
It now looked as though he was on a bridge, with 3 people around him, a big blond guy, a green skinned guy, and a naked blue scaled chick.  
The big one attacked first, a simple run & punch attack; Anton lifted a leg and kicked his midsection literally taking him in half.  
The blue girl attacked with a few kicks, Anton knocked them away  
  
"Upping challenge level" Xavier said over a speaker.  
  
Anton noticed a large challenge she started moving faster. But he was still able to keep her from striking him  
  
The green skinned man jumped high, very high, and aimed a kick at Antons back. Anton noticed him at the last moment and dodged, the kick instead landed on the blue lady, apparently knocking her out.  
  
The green skinned man started a martial arts attack; Anton noticed the legs where very powerful.  
  
"Upping challenge level" Xavier said again.  
  
The Green man spit in Antons face  
It shocked Anton and the Green man kept getting in kicks, a few of which royally hurt.  
Anton did a large energy blast; it was undirected hit enough to take the green man for a long ride.  
Anton focused his power and raised his hands to his face, melting the spit.  
  
"That is the MOST disgusting power I've heard of." Anton said, the Green man jumped high into the air whipping out a several foot long tongue at Anton. Anton quickly grabbed the tongue and used his power to burn it. The man screamed, and fell into the ground; Anton kept burning him for a moment and then flew, taking the man up with him via his tongue.  
He reached what looked like about 100 feet and then let go. Flying down beside him he waited until they where 15 feet from the bridge and grabbed him again. He did one punch to the face knocking him out, and let him go, falling to the ground hard enough to hurt, but not kill.  
  
The program ended and Anton found himself a few feet above the ground of the 'danger room'.  
  
"So did I pass?" Anton said  
  
"Walk back out the door and Cyclops will escort you up here."  
The door opened and Anton saw Summers there he followed him.  
  
"The first strike against Sabertooth, we do not like to use methods that kill." Xavier reprimanded.  
"I didn't mean to strike that hard. The plan was to take the air out of him and then use a mild burst of energy to disorient him, that's the bad thing about my strength, when I start to use it it's hard to judge what level I'm at until I've hit something" Anton explained.  
"Understood. We'll have to work on that. The battle with Mystique was interesting, you didn't land a single blow, but kept her from hitting you?"  
"I don't hit women." Anton said dead serious.  
"A noble sentiment, but if it's hit her or you or your comrades die…"  
"Then I'll do it, but only then, no one else was fighting her, and I didn't consider myself in danger. So long as I could hold her off."  
"Alright, and it was a smart way to deal with her in the end, onto the battle with Toad, good work blocking him, but you should learn to expect let strategies from your opponents.  
"Like anyone would expect a glob of slime?"  
Xavier smiled "I'll provide you with lists of known powers of enemies one of these days.  
Grabbing the tongue neutralized his threat, interesting strategy."  
"Tongue is the 2nd most sensitive organ in the human body."  
"Exactly, but the nearly letting him crash into the ground."  
"To put some fear in him, if people fear you they are less likely to try and kill you…well sometimes."  
"Overall decent work, but we do have some points to work on" Xavier finished.  
Dr. Grey looked at Anton "According to this you are right, your body absorbs energy from whatever sources are necessary, light and Sonics and such. It's possible you've been absorbing energy from things since birth.  
Anyway, your energy powers seem to empower your muscles and adrenaline. It gives you the strength and nears invulnerability. The flight seems to be a subconscious manifestation; you want to fly so your body causes what amounts to an anti-gravity field so you can.  
All in all a very interesting study.  
"Are we done here yet, it's almost time for history class?" Rouge asked  
"Oh yes!' Ororo exclaimed "We'd best get to class, Anton you can shower and change, but I expect you in class within 15 minutes, understood?"  
"Yes ma'am" Anton smiled. "If I am excused."  
"Go on, Ororo should introduce you to the other students."  
"Yes Prof., now can someone show me where the showers are? I don't think showing up sweaty & smelly makes for good first impressions."  
Cyclops made a follow me motion and directed Anton to the showers.  



End file.
